


Taking Care

by AnimationFans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFans/pseuds/AnimationFans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason should have known something is wrong when Percy is being quiet throughout their quest. Percy don’t do quiet, he’s always brimming with energy and happiness, always bickering with Jason and teasing him whenever he’s got the chance. So when Percy collapses suddenly in front of him, all Jason could think of is : “I should have known.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

“Okay, that’s the final one!” Jason calls to Percy as he slices down the last empousa. Percy doesn’t say anything, just nods simply and sits down at a tree nearby. “Hey man, you alright?” Jason sits beside him and bumps his shoulder slightly against Percy’s. “Yeah, m’ fine, just don’t feel like talking.” “ Woah, Jackson actually keeping quiet for once? That could be quite a nice change.” Jason waits for Percy to shoot back something or even tackle him to the ground as usual, but Percy just stands up and starts to move back towards Camp Half Blood. 

“Hey, I was just kidding, you aren’t mad with me, are you?” Jason quickly catches up to Percy and apologizes but all he gets is a short reply: “Nope.” Jason wants to bit off his tongue for joking around when Percy isn’t in the mood for it. He just made the return trip much more awkward and uncomfortable for them. Contrary to popular believes, Jason loves to listen to Percy rambling although at times he would tell Percy to shut up just for the heck of it. He loves how Percy talks about his family or how Percy goes on and on about blue food. Percy’s eyes always twinkle when he’s talking about these topics. Sometimes, when the topics shift to the ones that make Percy feel bad, he would talk in a quiet and un-Percylike tone. He would wonder how are Luke and his other friends doing on the other side, he would count out the mistakes he have make, and sometimes when he feels like opening up, he would tell Jason about Tartarus, even though his voice always quivers and shakes. Jason never interrupts him in these occasions, he feels bad for Percy that he’s beating himself up like this, but at the same time, he feels proud that Percy has choose him to be his listener, that Percy has trust him and confide in him. So, when Percy suddenly stops talking, Jason feels uncomfortable and even a little lonely, not that he will admit that to another soul. 

When Jason is recounting all those times with Percy, Percy’s movement interrupt his thoughts. Percy stumbles a little, and then all of a sudden, he collapses to the ground. Jason catches him before he hit his head and all he could think of is “I should have known.” He should have known something is wrong when Percy is being quiet throughout their quest. Percy don’t do quiet, he’s always brimming with energy and happiness, always bickering with Jason and teasing him whenever he’s got the chance. He should have notice that even in the beginning of the quest, Percy’s interaction with him have been decreasing gradually, albeit not as bad as after they complete their quest. 

Jason touches Percy’s forehead and immediately retracted his hand. Percy’s burning up and sweating profusely. God knows how long have he been sick, one hour, two hours? How Percy fights off the empousas in a condition like this, Jason doesn’t know, all he knows is that Percy could have died in the quest just now, all because of his so called “bro” can’t notice that something is fucking wrong with Percy. However, now is not the time to feel guilty, all that matters now is Percy. He gently lay Percy down on the ground and took out his handkerchief. He wets it with some water and puts it over Percy’s forehead, hoping that it will at least bring down Percy’s temperature a little. 

After a while, Jason tests Percy’s temperature again, only to find Percy’s condition worsening. He hurriedly carries Percy on his back and starts to sprint towards camp Half Blood. It is not a easy feat, considering Percy’s weight is of a teenage boy, but Jason can’t care less. He runs as fast as he can, and when he can’t continue running, he opts for walking. He never stop once, although he’s dead tired down to the bones. Lucky for them, the place where Percy collapses is not that far from the camp, so after around an hour, they finally reach the clearance. Will is the one in charge that day when Jason takes Percy to the infirmary. After Will injects some medicine and cleans up one of the wounds Percy got from his quest a few days ago, he says: “Percy will be fine. Just remember to give him a piece of my mind for not taking care of himself and letting a wound got infected when he wakes up.” Jason just nods tersely, tension slowly easing out of his body. 

It is half a day later when Percy finally wakes up. The first person Percy sees is Jason, dozing off beside his bed. After a moment, Jason stirs and when he sees Percy up and awake, he does a thing that surprises Percy and maybe even himself, because he freezes momentarily after he realizes he’s enveloping Percy in a bone-crushing hug. “Don’t you ever do that to me again.” he croaks out. “From now on, if you are not taking care of yourself, I will.” Percy just smiles warmly and says, “Sure, I am all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is my third work. This is another pairing that I really like in Percy Jackson series. Comments and suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
